Shadow Warrior
Shadow Warrior is one of the shadow base classes. They are mechanically exact copies of the normal base classes, aside from that they can use the Shadowheart Bracer artifact. You can get it by redeeming 5 HeroPoints, available as a bonus from some Heromart merchandise. Note that all such merchandise is out of stock, and according to Artix Support there won't be any new items giving HeroPoints, and as such this class is permanently rare. Skills * Power ** Required Level: 9 ** 6 MP, 0 CD ** Attack for 1 hit of 175% damage. * Aimed ** Required Level: 8 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Bonus' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Bonus to Hit +20. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Trip ** Required Level: 7 ** 3 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Trip' for 20 turns (including this turn). *** -100 Flee. ** Note that this is currently useless, as fleeing is disabled game-wide. * Throw ** Required Level: 5 ** 5 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 175% Pierce damage. * Stun ** Required Level: 5 ** 17 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Stunned' for 3 turns. *** Immobilizes the enemy. * Defensive Stance ** Required Level: 4 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Defend' for 2 turns (including this one). *** +140 Block/Parry/Dodge. ** Applies 'Defend Boost' for 2 turns (including this one). *** +50% Boost. * WarCry ** Required Level: 2 ** 11 MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'WarCry' for 5 turns (including this one) *** +20% Boost. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Eligible for On Attack specials. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. * Double Attack ** Required Level: 2 ** 4 MP, 2 CD ** Disabled unless the last hit of your last damaging attack hit. ** Attacks for 2 hits of 75% damage. * Triple Attack ** Required Level: 3 ** 9 MP, 0 CD ** Disabled unless your last damaging attack was Double and the second hit of Double hit. ** Attacks for 3 hits of 75% damage. * Mana Strike ** Required Level: 4 ** 7 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage to MP. * Multi Strike ** Required Level: 6 ** 14 MP, 2 CD ** Attacks all enemies for 1 hit of 120% damage. * Strength Strike ** Required Level: 10 ** 7 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100% damage. ** Inflicts 'Str Strike' for 4 turns. *** -20% Boost. * Wound ** Required Level: 11 ** 4 MP, 4 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 50% damage. ** Inflicts 'Wound' for 5 turns, a DoT of 20% + stat damage Metal DoT. * FInal Blow ** Required Level: 18 ** 8 MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 125% damage with +200 Crit. Skills - Cloak Scrap Cloak Scrap is a Shadow Warrior artifact shared with the other base classes. Clock Scrap modifies one of the class skills. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * Final Blow ** Same as before, with the following addition: ** Has a 50% chance of giving you an extra health potion if you do not already have 5 or more. Skills - Shadowheart Bracer Shadowheart Bracer is a Shadow Warrior artifact shared with the other Shadow Base classes. Shadowheart Bracer modifies the damage of this class. For brevity, only new or different effects are listed. * All damage skills: ** Does +50% more damage, additively. A 50% hit becomes a 100% hit, a 100% hit becomes a 150% hit, and a 175% hit becomes a 225% hit. ** Note that this is per hit, meaning that for example Double Attack turns into 2 hits of 125%. Notes If you have a staff, wand or dagger equipped, your attacks will result in a 50% damage reduction when you attack, does not affect trinket skills and weapon specials. Rotation Idk Strategy If you want to use this class, I recommend to equip Shadowheart Bracer with it as using without it won't get you anywhere. Category:Class Category:Special Offer